Porque Nos Merecemos!
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Pode-se começar dizendo que esta história tem três versões. A primeira é a versão de Harry Potter. A segunda é a versão de Draco Malfoy. A terceira é a versão verdadeira. Essa é a terceira. A história de um pai, um padrasto, uma filha e um amor. SLASH!


**Autora: **Paula Lírio  
**Título:** Porque Nos Merecemos  
**Classificação:** R  
**Personagens:** Harry/Draco, Ruby, Ron e Hermione.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Avisos:** Kid!fic, comportamento infantil, quase nudez.  
**Nota:** Obrigada, querida beta. Você salva vidas, muda o mundo. Deveria ter uma farda colorida com um símbolo no peito. **SuperBeta!**

Fic feita para a **Nanda Malfoy**, para o Amigo Oculto da Potter Slash Fics de 2008 (que esqueci de postar aqui no )!

* * *

**Porque Nos Merecemos**

Pode-se começar dizendo que esta história tem três versões.

A primeira é a versão de Harry Potter. É uma versão interessante, do tipo que vira comédias de teatro. Com muito mais sexo, intensidade e loucuras do que aconteceu de verdade.

Não que não seja uma versão válida, tenho certeza que muita gente prefere a dele. O problema é que não é a mais fiel ao enredo original.

A segunda é a versão de Draco Malfoy. A versão dele tem muito mais intriga e menos sexo e, por algum motivo que ninguém sabe explicar, na versão dele, Harry é muito menor, magro e fraco do que é na verdade.

A terceira é a versão verdadeira. Que não exagera nos detalhes, por mais que eles pareçam exagerados, e todos são exatamente o que foram de verdade.

Esta é a verdadeira.

Tudo começou quando Harry decidiu que queria ser Auror.

Ou talvez essa história começou quando Harry e Draco tinham onze anos e se conheceram pela primeira vez. De primeira, Harry achou que Draco era um menino mimado e grosseiro, muito parecido com seu insuportável primo Dudley. Já Draco pensou que Harry era mais um sangue-ruim, cujo único propósito de vida era transformar Hogwarts num carnaval de pobretões e destruidores da cultura bruxa.

Acho que não é preciso dizer que esse desgosto inicial se transformou em rivalidade e alguns anos depois, Harry e Draco lutavam em lados opostos da Grande Guerra.

Acontece que Harry salvou a vida de Draco.

E isso mudou por completo o curso dessa história de começo não-específico.

Harry tinha vinte e dois anos quando reencontrou Draco pela primeira vez depois da Guerra. Draco acabara de abrir uma loja de livros raros e Harry estava à procura de um presente de aniversário perfeito para Hermione.

Se você perguntasse a Harry que presente ele comprara para a amiga, ele não lembraria. Mas ele saberia exatamente o que Draco estava vestindo, que expressão ele tinha no rosto, possivelmente até saberia que livro Draco tinha nas mãos.

Foi preciso exatamente dezessete idas à loja, vinte e sete livros comprados – a maioria Harry não saberia dizer do que se tratavam –, e três chantagens emocionais para que Draco finalmente aceitasse sair com Harry. Foi preciso dois encontros e uma garrafa de firewhisky para que os dois dormissem juntos e começassem um dos relacionamentos mais inesperados da história do Mundo Bruxo.

Mas Harry ainda queria ser Auror. E, depois de muita pesquisa, descobrira um curso que lhe parecia perfeito, pois ninguém o trataria como herói de guerra e ele poderia aprender normalmente, como qualquer outro estudante.

O problema era que o curso seria nos Estados Unidos. E duraria três anos.

Depois de algumas brigas desnecessárias, algumas azarações e uma surpreendente falta de lágrimas, Draco e Harry se separaram.

Harry prometeu que voltaria. Draco prometeu que não esperaria.

E Harry partiu para os Estados Unidos.

Foi preciso exatamente dois meses de treinamento para Harry decidir que não queria ser Auror e dois anos de viagens pelo mundo para que Harry descobrisse o que queria mesmo ser. Três dias antes de sua volta para a Inglaterra, Harry descobrira que engravidara uma jornalista francesa que trabalhava para o jornal bruxo mais famoso do Japão. Quatro dias depois do nascimento de Ruby, Harry descobrira que Draco estava noivo.

Sua filha tinha dois meses quando a mãe morrera. E agora que ela estava prestes a completar um ano de idade, Harry finalmente decidiu voltar.

Mandou uma carta para Ron, pedindo que ele procurasse uma boa casa para Harry morar com Ruby e que ele mantivesse segredo e só contasse a Hermione.

Então essa história começa com uma estação de trem.

Talvez.

* * *

Ron não conseguia se acalmar. Olhava constantemente para o grande relógio na parede e andava de um lado para o outro, esperando ansiosamente a chegada do trem.

A estação estava quase vazia, com exceção de duas bruxas idosas e um jovem de cabelos castanhos e cacheados. Ron parecia ser o único esperando um trem naquele domingo chuvoso.

E era tudo culpa de Hermione. Ela ficara tão ansiosa que acordara antes do amanhecer, e fez com que Ron saísse de casa duas horas antes da chegada marcada, só para evitar qualquer tipo de trânsito.

Não que um carro voador vá encontrar trânsito num domingo chuvoso, mas nunca se sabe.

De qualquer maneira, Ron estava tão ansioso que, se gostasse de roer unhas, já teria perdido todos os dedos. Mal dormira à noite e, para acalmar seus nervos, acabou atacando um pacote de sapos de chocolate até que seu estômago prometesse um enjôo.

Finalmente, o relógio marcou dez horas e um trem azul-berrante chegou rapidamente pelos trilhos, parando tão bruscamente que Ron imaginou que todos os passageiros do trem saíram voando de seus assentos.

As portas se abriram e um bruxo baixinho de chapéu pontudo desceu as escadas, soprando um apito.

O primeiro passageiro a descer foi um senhor de barbas brancas e cabelo acinzentado, que ergueu os braços na direção das senhoras e sorriu.

E logo atrás dele, desceu do trem quem Ron tanto esperava.

Harry Potter.

Harry desceu do trem carregando uma sacola de veludo azul e levitando um carrinho de madeira pintada de cor-de-rosa, que flutuava no ar como uma pena sob o efeito de um Wingardium Leviosa.

Ron correu e abraçou o amigo, levemente embaraçado com a empolgação que demonstrava.

- Bem vindo de volta, cara. – disse, sorrindo. – É bom te ver.

- É bom estar de volta. – Harry respondeu, aparentando estar tão contente quanto Ron. – Esta é Ruby – disse, se inclinando para mostrar o bebê que cochilava no carrinho. – Ruby, conheça seu tio Ron.

Ron a observou, surpreso. Já tinha visto muitas fotos dela antes - Harry mandava várias por semana, - mas nunca tinha notado o quão parecida ela era com o pai. Ela tinha o mesmo tipo de cabelo que Harry, preto e arrepiado. A mesma boca redonda e o mesmo nariz fino. Era impressionante.

- Bem vinda à Inglaterra, Ruby. Você vai adorar... – Ron parou de falar.

O problema era que, tecnicamente, Ron não contara a mais ninguém sobre a grande volta de Harry Potter.

Tecnicamente.

Não era culpa dele se uma coruja boba encontrara um bilhete dizendo a data e a hora da volta de Harry, e certamente não era culpa dele se a coruja achara uma boa idéia entregar o bilhete a Draco Malfoy.

Tecnicamente.

Mas agora, vendo Malfoy parado a alguns passos de distância, finalmente lhe ocorreu que, talvez, Harry não compreendesse a tecnicalidade.

Pensou em alguma coisa útil para dizer. Não conseguiu pensar em nada.

- Hum... – murmurou. – Olhe.

Harry se virou e não se mostrou surpreso ou abalado ao ver Malfoy.

Em compensação, o coração de Ron estava disparado, sabendo que, provavelmente, os dois haviam esperado muito por aquele momento.

Harry cruzou os braços e sorriu.

- Achei que você não esperaria por mim – disse.

- Não esperei por você – Malfoy respondeu, parecendo ofendido. – Eu estou aqui para pegar o trem.

- O próximo trem só sairá daqui a três horas. – Ron disse, antes que lhe ocorresse que não estava exatamente incluído na conversa.

- Não gosto de me atrasar – Malfoy sibilou. – Essa é sua filha?

- É – Harry respondeu, se aproximando devagar de Malfoy, como um predador que não quer assustar uma vítima. – Onde está seu noivo?

- Terminamos.

- Por minha causa? – o sorriso de Harry ficou mais largo.

Ron estava ficando nervoso. A expressão de Draco era de raiva. Ele quase esperava que os dois trocassem azarações no meio da estação.

- Não! – Malfoy exclamou. – Ele era um inútil.

- Sei. Você não vai me beijar e dizer que sentiu saudades?

- Não! – Agora Malfoy estava mesmo a um ponto de socar Harry. – Eu já disse que estou aqui porque vou pegar um trem.

Harry riu de verdade dessa vez.

- Você é patético, Pot... – Malfoy começou a dizer, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

Segurando os ombros dele, Harry o beijou com tanta empolgação que Ron sentiu vontade de cobrir os olhos de Ruby.

Malfoy parecia mais do que feliz de responder ao beijo. Feliz demais, até.

- Tem uma criança aqui, sabiam? – Ron disse, mas foi completamente ignorado.

Talvez fosse melhor assim mesmo. Ron empurrou o carrinho até o banco mais próximo e sentou.

Ele deveria ter tomado café da manhã antes de vir buscar Harry.

* * *

Harry decidira comprar a casa vizinha à de Ron e Hermione. Era uma casa grande e espaçosa e torta, como as casas bruxas costumavam ser.

Dois dias depois da mudança oficial, a família Weasley e os amigos de Harry se reuniram na nova casa.

A Sra. Weasley, que passou a noite toda comentando o quão linda Ruby era, os presenteou com um enorme vaso colorido, que dizia quando iria chover e ficava constantemente murmurando "Hoje não. Hoje não."

Hermione e Ron emolduraram uma enorme fotografia do primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts. Ninguém quis comentar, mas todos acharam que o cabelo de Hermione na foto era simplesmente monstruoso.

Luna os presenteara com uma máscara de madeira pintada, que servia para proteger a casa contra a magia de vampiros vegetarianos; e Neville os presenteara com uma pequena bananeira, para ser plantada no quintal.

Todos disfarçaram bem a surpresa ao ver Malfoy na festa. Todos menos Luna, que não notou a tensão no ar e os bombardeou com perguntas do tipo "Vocês voltaram quando? Já fizeram sexo? Ainda se gostam?", mas ao invés de responder com grosseria, Draco respondia tão sinceramente e com tanta riqueza de detalhes que as orelhas de todos ficaram vermelhas de vergonha.

Ruby, no entanto, estava encantada com a presença de Draco. Ela adorava ser carregada por ele, brincar com ele e estava sempre muito interessada no que Draco tinha nos bolsos.

Tão interessada que Draco aprendera que a melhor maneira de fazer Ruby gostar muito dele era ter sempre doces no bolso. Pirulitos, sapinhos de chocolate e até bolinhos de caldeirão.

Quando Draco chegava na casa de Harry, colocava o casaco pendurado em uma poltrona e alguns minutos depois, encontrava Ruby procurando os bolsos, atrás de sua nova recompensa.

- Você está transformando minha filha numa cleptomaníaca – Harry dizia, mas já era tarde. Ruby já estava tão acostumada, que ficava ofendidíssima quando Draco usava vestes sem bolsos.

A presença de Draco se tornara constante na vida deles. Tão constante que demorou meses para Draco descobrir que sua casa estava infestada de fadas mordentes.

Parecia um passo lógico que ele se mudasse para a casa de Harry.

Ruby ficou muito contente ao descobrir o guarda-roupas cheio das vestes de seu novo padrasto. E Draco descobriu que Ruby gostava de responder as gentilezas dele, colocando presentinhos escondidos nos bolsos.

Era muito comum encontrar pirulitos meio chupados, giz de cera, colheres, flores e algumas vezes até insetos vivos. Era a maneira que ela encontrara de dizer que gostava muito dele.

* * *

Harry estava muito irritado. Muito mesmo.

Tão irritado que Ron e Hermione preferiram não dizer nada e deixar Harry descontar sua raiva nos copos e canecas.

- Ele é impossível! – Harry exclamava. – Não existe ninguém mais impossível que ele!

Eis o que acontecera:

Harry finalmente decidiu comprar um prédio para abrir a loja de artigos de Quadribol que ele tanto queria. E depois de muita procura, encontrou um prédio que lhe parecia perfeito.

Mas Draco não gostou. Disse que o prédio era ruim e que a localização era péssima, que era muito próxima do centro de compras trouxas.

Então Harry procurou por outro prédio. E encontrou. E Draco odiou.

E esse ciclo se repetiu mais quatro vezes. Harry não agüentava mais.

- Esse perfeccionismo dele é irritante! – disse. – E sabe o que é pior? Eu ouço! Eu acredito no que ele diz. Eu fico na dúvida! E você viu! O prédio era perfeito!

Ron não respondeu.

- Ele é impossível. – Harry disse, finalmente sentando na cadeira. Finalmente respirando.

Quando a cor no rosto de Harry voltou ao normal Ron disse, o mais calmamente que podia:

- Talvez ele tenha uma sugestão. Talvez ele saiba de algum prédio.

Hermione, que sempre foi a mais paciente com as loucuras dos amigos, deu um tapa na cabeça de Harry e disse:

- Quando foi a última vez que você visitou a loja dele?

- Não lembro – Harry respondeu. – Por quê?

- Tem um prédio à venda naquela rua – ela disse, como se explicasse para alguém com dificuldades para entender inglês. – Bem próxima à loja dele.

Harry sorriu, divertido. Draco tinha maneiras muito complicadas de dizer que o amava.

É claro, Harry nunca deixou Draco esquecer desse pequeno gesto romântico. Muitos anos mais tarde, quando os dois brigavam sobre quem ficaria com o pedaço maior de bolo ou quando os dois brigavam pelo último copo de leite, Harry sorriria e diria:

- Tudo bem, você briga porque me ama.

E muitas vezes a resposta vinha na forma de uma azaração.

* * *

Draco sabia oque todos os toques de Harry queriam dizer. Sabia se seria urgente e quente, em cima da mesa da cozinha ou se seria devagar e forte, na cama. Portanto ele entendeu exatamente oque Harry queria quando sentiu as mãos dele em sua perna.

É quase instantâneo. Harry beija o pescoço de Draco e todo o sangue em seu corpo corre para as partes mais animadas. Ele ouve a respiração de Harry, suave em seu pescoço, e suas mãos correm pelas vestes dele com tanta empolgação que sabe que vai acabar arranhando Harry.

- Vem aqui – Draco diz, desabotoando as vestes de Harry e derrubando as almofadas do sofá.

Eles não falam muito. É muito apressado, muito intenso para usar palavras. Os únicos sons que se podia ouvir eram o ofegar e o gemer dos dois.

Harry deita no sofá, barriga apoiada na primeira almofada que conseguiu alcançar e Draco, que já desistira de tirar todas as vestes de Harry, levanta e empurra todo e qualquer pano que vê na frente.

E então eles foram interrompidos por um grito agudo, seguido de outros gritos.

Ruby entra correndo no escritório, ignorando completamente as roupas quase abertas dos pais e o ar de sexo no ar.

- Chegou! Chegou! – Ela exclamava, saltitando pelo cômodo com o envelope de Hogwarts na mão.

Draco sabia oque todos os toques de Harry queriam dizer. Sabia se seria urgente e quente, em cima da mesa da cozinha ou se seria devagar e forte, na cama. Mas ele também conhecia o toque que significava que não haveria sexo, rápido ou devagar, até que Ruby finalmente fosse para Hogwarts.

Ele descobriria mais tarde que Ruby era capaz de interromper sexo até em Hogwarts. Como na primeira noite dela fora, em que uma coruja entrou com uma carta que dizia em que casa ela havia entrado.

Nenhum dos dois se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ela entrara na Slytherin.

* * *

Harry lembrava exatamente oque pensara na primeira vez que vira Ruby.

"Meu Merlin, ela é perfeita."

Draco também lembrava.

"Ela é igualzinha a ele."

Mas a memória que os dois carregariam para o resto de suas vidas era a de Ruby com as malas feitas, pronta para seguir sua vida.

- Não esqueça de visitar sempre – Harry disse, abraçando a filha. – E não esqueça de escrever sempre. Quero saber como é a vida de Medibruxa na França.

- Não esqueça de comer direito – Draco disse na sua vez de abraçá-la. – E não durma com seus superiores, não destrua o nosso nome.

- Não vou esquecer. – Ela disse. – Bem, preciso ir, senão vou perder o trem.

Com um último abraço, Ruby saiu e correu para pegar o trem, que já ameaçava sair.

- Acho que se formos para casa agora, podemos fazer qualquer coisa sem interrupção. – Harry disse.

Draco sorriu.

- Você se acha muito bom, né?

- Eu não sou bom? – Harry gargalhou. – Então vou achar outra pessoa pra me aproveitar.

- Não seja idiota. – Draco respondeu. – Ninguém está interessado em você.

- Vamos ver.

- Nem pense nisso.

* * *

Só quando chegaram em casa que notaram que todos os bolsos de todas as vestes da casa estavam cheios de presentinhos.

E alguns insetos.

É difícil saber onde essa história começa.

Mas ela, com certeza, não acaba aqui.

**Fim (Possivelmente)

* * *

**

**N/A:** Algumas pessoas me mandaram emails perguntando como participar das brincadeiras da Potter Slash Fics, tem um link no meu perfil aqui do . É só acessar e entrar. :) Está começando um Festival de Fics baseadas em filmes! XD


End file.
